SuicidalArsonist
Warning: Some content on this page may be disturbing to some viewers, viewer discretion is advised. Basic Information - Normal= - Jacketless= }} |-|Eyes ▼= - Normal= - Jacketless= }} |-|Dream ▼= - Prospit= - Derse= - God Tier= - Dead= }} |-|Misc ▼= - Talksprite= - Homosuck= - Grimdark= }} |caption =If you think about it.. We all go through change in our lives even when we don't expect it. I wasn't expecting to go blind and lose my right arm, but it happened. |aka =The Doctor, Doc, Toto |title =Heir of Space |age =9 Alternian Solar Sweeps (19 Human Years) |screenname =suicidalArsonist |style = Toraum: Replaces O with 0, i with 1, S with 2. The Doctor: Uses perfect grammar and syntax. |zodiac =Gemini |specibus =Firekind |modus =Burn, Formerly Deck of Cards |relations = The Novelist/Arsonist (Ancestor) Krakau Zwilig (Dancestor) Lodove Planci/Zwilig (Wife) Khimio Vuqtoz (Moirail) Jay (Best Friend) |home = |planet =Land of Light and Fire |like =History, Electro Swing |hate = |music = |theme = }} Toraum Zwilig, later known as Doc, is a male teal blooded troll. He is an Heir of Space. His associated zodiac sign is Gemini. The first part of his handle, suicidal, is referring to the fact his Accident was viewed as one of his many suicide attempts by his Moirail and best friend. The second part of his handle, arsonist, is referring to the fact he was often fascinated with fire before the incident. Etymology Toraum is a combination of two german words. "Tot" meaning dead, referencing his personality. and "Raum" meaning Space, referencing his god tier. "Zwilig" was shortened from Zwillinge, meaning Twins in german. Toraum could also be derived from the word "Traum", meaning Dream in German. Introduction > Be that one blind blue guy. Your name is TORAUM ZWILIG. You like to play with CARDS, suprisingly you can actually do some pretty amazing tricks. Your favourite card is the ACE OF SPADES. You used to study your ANCESTOR, how he was first a well known NOVELIST, but then he went mad and became known as the ARSONIST. You tried to copy one of his habits of lighting candles in his hive so he could still see in the dark, but you ended up dropping one and set your entire house ablaze. You lost your RIGHT ARM and EYESIGHT that day, but luckily your moirail found you at the right time and possibly saved you from certain death. Your trolltag is suicidalArsonist and you tend t0 2peak 1n a manner that 1s referenc1ng the c0d1ng 0f a c0mputer. Fire Toraum spent most of his time inside studying, mainly studying novels from the Novelist, and learning about his slow descent into madness. Toraum was on the last novel that he had wrote before he was murdered, and found a note in the back. To Whom It May Concern, I don't have much time left in this world, they're coming for me. I can sense that they are going to kill me, just by his nature. I try to keep calm around him, but he seems to be devoid of all emotion. They claim to be a "Time Lord", whatever that means.. They're a very dangerous person, let's just hope he doesn't come for you. They said they were going to come after my next of Kin, and said one of them is going to study all of my novels and then die in an "Accident".. Let's both hope you're safe, for my sake. ~ARSONIST But it was too late, while he was reading the letter, a man had snuck in with intent to kill, he had a smile across his face. Before Toraum could say anything, the man dropped a candle onto Toraum's carpet, setting the house ablaze. Toraum managed to escape through the back window, breaking his leg. In agonising pain and losing lots of blood quickly, Toraum collapsed outside. His lusus tried to help, but it was quickly engulfed in the flames and died. Toraum's house began to collapse, until it finally crashed down on him. (WORK IN PROGRESS) Toraum lost his right arm, was scarred on his left, and rendered completely blind as a result of the accident. Toraum was later diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, upon even the scent of something burning, he goes into a state of shock and could possibly pass out. Robotopia After his session, Toraum followed the same path his Dancestor took and landed in Cambridge, England. He quickly got a job as a Pianist. One of Two Endings There are two ways that Toraum's future ends, both of them do have quite a story to tell. |-|Doomed(ish) Ending= One day at work, Toraum's prosthetic arm malfunctioned and shut down in the middle of a song he was playing the piano. He was fired the next day. After that, things just seemed to take a turn for the worse. Constant Death Khimio Vuqtoz, Toraum's Moirail, was found decapitated and brutally disfiguted in a alleyway, an autopsy had revealed that he had been sexually assaulted then had his throat slit to prevent him from confessing to what happened that fateful day. The murderer was never caught. Jay, a Time Lord that Toraum had known since he was a child, disappeared without a trace. Their body was recovered a week later in a forest with high amounts of Potassium Cyanide, but police speculated that it was a suicide as there was no signs of foul play. With nobody to turn to, Toraum felt that everything in life had lost meaning. His closest friends were dead, and he had nobody else to turn to. Getting Help Eventually, Toraum was taken to the hospital, where he spent most of his time under medical supervision. Toraum asked for his friend Khimio's house to be searched in an effort to recover anything that could be used as a memoir for his deceased friend, they found a blue rose that Toraum gave Khimio when he was just a young troll. Toraum broke into tears as he held the rose in his hand, remembering his friend who had been taken away from him in such a terrible way. Release Toraum was discharged from the hospital 3 weeks later after Psychiatrists deemed him fit to go live with the rest of society. End After a lifelong struggle with depression, Toraum committed suicide via hanging. He was laid to rest on the mountainside of Wales, so he could always have a view of the Celtic Sea for the remainder of time. Legacy Toraum's Gravestone reads: TORAUM ZWILIG 08/06/1998- 05/07/2017 Toraum was a troubled man with a troubled life, left here on this mountain to observe the waters for the rest of eternity, making sure that it is protected from whatever may flow through. |-|Alternate Ending (Marriage) = Toraum met his future wife, Lodove Planci, while working his day job as a piano player for a restaurant. He was taking song requests and he invited her up to play a piece with him. The Piece they played together was called "Montagues and Capulets". It can be found here. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eZk_cSr2bfc After the show, Toraum asked Lodove if they wanted to hang out sometime, and they did. A few months later, Toraum confessed his love and the two got married within the next month. They had two beautiful children, Mirari and Dergan Zwilig. Betrayal A local Mafia, whom Toraum had been helping pay off debts, had turned on him. Due to members of that mafia being affiliated with government officials, Toraum was convicted of 1st Degree Murder, Arson, and Child Abduction after a house in the area burned down and one of the sons of the victim of the fire had been found in Toraum's custody. Toraum pleaded not guilty due to a lack of evidence and false testimony being given, alas that was not enough to save him. He was sentenced to Death by Lethal Injection. Toraum took the time in his cell to write his wife his final letter. Dear Lodove, I just went to court for another hearing today, I was given the death penalty. I don't have much time left... But before I go, tell the kids that daddy will always love them and that he will always be thinking about them. I didn't do the crime, but they found me guilty because the witnesses had a solid alibi and they all linked me to the crime. The execution date is tommorow, but I'm not ready to go. Not like this.. I don't want to go.. I love you so much. Thank you for everything, and goodbye. ~Toraum Death Toraum was executed by lethal injection, as the court had ordered. Toraum requested Khimio be by his side to comfort him as he died, and this request was granted. Upon his death, Khimio visited Toraum's grave, placed a blue rose onto it, and swore to find the true circumstances about Toraum's death. Rebirth Extensive research done on Khimio's part had shown that Toraum was not only innocent, but the prosecution had been blackmailed into getting a guilty verdict. Khimio had used his skills in robotics to attempt to revive Toraum. It took a few weeks, but he had succeeded. Toraum was officially brought back. He suffered from massive amnesia, appearing to not even know who he was or have any recollection of any of his past life memories. With the help of Khimio, he discovered the truth behind who he was and what happened. Toraum requested that he just be referred to as "The Doctor" as he didn't want to arouse any suspicions. Khimio just referred him as "Doc". Sacrifice Toraum came home to Mirari and Dergan crying. When Toraum asked what was wrong, they both replied, "Dad, Mom isn't waking up!" Toraum then followed them to find Lodove on the floor, dead. Toraum looked at them with tears in his eyes and said, "Mom's gone.. and she's never going to come back." Toraum comforted his children reassuring them that Lodove loved them until the very end, as he did. Toraum begged and pleaded with Khimio to help him bring back his deceased wife. He reluctantly agreed to do so due to stress related reasons. Regardless, Khimio managed to finish working on Lodove's robot body and was brought back to the world of the living 2 weeks later. Upon Khimio being recognized for his actions, Khimio died of a stroke during the knighting ceremony. Move Upon Lodove being brought back to the world of the living, Toraum and his family Toraum recieved a letter from the University of Cambridge's Psychology Department, offering him a position as a Professor of Psychology. Upon accepting the job, Toraum began to study Mental Disorders such as OCD, ADHD, PTSD, and so on. Toraum's research on those disorders lead to him recieving a letter, asking him to come to Buckingham Palace for a knighthood ceremony. Toraum was officially knighted as a Knight Commander for his contributions to the fields of Psychology and Psychiatric Science. Ancestor The Novelist/Arsonist The Arsonist is the ancestor of Toraum Zwilig and the post-scratch incarnation of Krakau Zwilig. The Arsonist wielded a firekind specibus, much like Toraum. Although it's worth mentioning he has a knifekind specibus, filled with various kinds of knives. The Arsonist was originally a well known Novelist who published many fantasies that would spark controversy with the other highbloods, referring to the fact that most purple bloods in his books were considered heartess, cruel psychopaths. The Arsonist (called the Novelist at the time) often wrote stories about mythical creatures, murder mysteries and revolutions that he would hear about from Jay (Pre-Regeneration), his stories were often over-exaggerated and quite appealing to the Lowblooded castes. He was known to have caused outrage with highbloods and eventually befriended The Picaroon. Upon hearing of The Picaroon's Death, The Novelist went beserk. The Novelist went completely insane. He started by setting hives on fire, starting with a lot of purplebloods and seadwellers then resorting to raiding hives, killing the residents inside, looting them and then setting their hive on fire to dispose of the body. The Arsonist managed to narrowly managed to escape death by setting the entire courthouse ablaze, killing everyone inside except him. He was finally caught when Jay, one of his closest affiliates, confronted him about his crimes and murdered him by stabbing him in the back with a sabre he had displayed on his wall. Toraum studied his Ancestor's novels, even the ones he wrote as he descended into madness. Toraum is often frightened whenever he thinks of his ancestor, saying "He wa2 a danger0u2 tr0ll, but he d1d 1t f0r a ju2t1f1ed rea2on, 1 gue22." The Novelist was a troubled man who spent most of his time with his closest friends, and he ended up getting murdered by someone he trusted completely. Dancestor Krakau Zwilig Krakau Zwilig is the Mage of Space, the pre-scratch incarnation of The Novelist, and is Toraum Zwilig's dancestor. He is the moirail to Retinz Vuqtoz, the dancestor to Khimio Vuqtoz. Krakau is 12 sweeps old, or 26 human years old. Like Toraum, Krakau has problems with his eyesight. Krakau and Retinz are close moirails and stick with eachother until the very end. Unlike Toraum, Krakau is only Monochromatic, he only sees the world in black and white. Krakau is known to dress in a very sophisticated style, finding pleasure in cravats and frilly coats. He sports an "Scottish" accent, by human terms, but he has a soft and comforting voice, but can tend to get a bit loud sometimes. He always put his friends first and calmed those in distress. Krakau was known to be a skilled Tactician and Field Expert. Unlike Toraum, Krakau would actually go outside and explore, not being afraid to get his hands dirty if it came to it. Krakau has Bipolar Disorder though, which results in random mood swings at certain times. Toraum and Krakau started off awkward, but eventually became close friends. Even though sometimes Toraum is a bit scared of his dancestor, as he finds Krakau to be "the k1nd 0f per20n wh0 ha2 tw0 21des t0 them, they can e1ther be y0ur be2t fr1end 0r y0ur w0r2t enemy." Relationships Lodove Planci/Zwilig Lodove Zwilig (née Lodove Planci) is Toraum's wife. Toraum doesn't know what he'd be doing if he didn't have his wife. She means the world to him. Khimio Vuqtoz Khimio is Toraum's best friend. Toraum is always there for Khimio, even in the darkest of times. They are pretty much like brothers. Trivia *Toraum is Jay's Trollsona. *Toraum's Doc outfits are based on Peter Capaldi and Peter Davison's doctors from Doctor Who. *Toraum's full title is Professor Sir Toraum Zwilig, KG, CH, KBE, CB, FRS, FBPsS, MD. *Jay doesn't believe in blood colour being related to Zodiac, so they just decided "Teal-Blooded Gemini, why not?" Anyone who criticises Toraum for his sign in front of Jay will have their kneecaps broken. Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Male Category:Troll Category:SuicidalArsonist